the_ascendantsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ichor
Ichor is the source of the powers of all metahumanity, derived from the blood of an individual named Erik Strauss, who's strange bond with a mysterious meteor that fell from outer space has enabled him to become the progenitor of a new branch of the human evolutionary tree. It can confer a vast array of different abilities, but in all cases, it enhances physical ability to some degree. Creation Types I-1 I-1, the first ever ichor formula, has the ability to confer low levels of superhuman condition to those injected with it. However, the effects only last a day or two, and whilst they are active, subjects are rendered temporarily mad. I-2 Similar to the effects of I-1, I-2 grants low level superhuman condition and confers madness for as long as its effects persist. However, its effects are permanent, thus requiring anyone injected with it to be terminated. I-3 I-3 grants a more potent form of superhuman condition, which like the effects of I-2, is permanent. Unfortunately, despite the greater power potency, it also renders those subjected to it insane, requiring them to be terminated. I-4 I-4 managed to remove the maddening effects of I-3, retaining the permanent physical enhancements conferred by it. Unfortunately, the vast majority of subjects injected with it died soon thereafter. However, those who survived the process received all its physical benefits without any form of mental deterioration. I-5 I-5 is similar to I-4, and was initially designed to improve the regenerative abilities granted by I-4 and ensure a higher survival rate. This was successful, but the new formula also conferred animalistic tendencies and traits, causing all but one of the subjects to turn feral and require termination. I-6 I-6 conferred the same set of abilities as I-5, with a 100% survival rate, and no feral ferocity inducement. However, the animalistic features conferred by I-6 were much more pronounced, causing subjects to be transformed into a form resembling the typical wolfman. I-7 The I-7 formula had a 100% survival rate, and conferred peak human physicality and low level telepathic abilities. It allowed users to scan the surface level thoughts of other individuals, and allowed them to send their own thoughts to others in return. I-8 The I-8 formula is the first known speedster formula, with a 100% survival rate. The primary ability it conferred was superhuman speed, enabling its users to run up to two hundred miles per hour. Furthermore, it also granted low levels of superhuman strength, a toughened body, and a regenerative healing factor that allowed almost any non-fatal wound to be healed within a matter of days. 1-9 The I-9 formula conferred peak human physical condition, but its primary boon was the enhanced intellect it gave its user, allowing them to rapidly process and effectively store information, as well as make speedy and precise calculations effortlessly. I-10 The I-10 formula granted its recipients peak human physicality, an beautified appearance, and gave them the ability to alter the emotions and moods of others. They were able to induce feelings of anger, joy, lust, or fear in those around them. I-11 The I-11 formula conferred low levels of superhuman condition, and granted the ability for users to expel fairly potent lasers from their eyes at will. I-12 The I-12 granted its users peak human levels of strength and speed. However, it raised their damage resistance to astounding levels, allowing them to easily withstand temperature extremes, explosions, blunt force, and piercing attacks without the slightest bit of harm. In addition, the one subject conferred with it also was conferred with delayed aging. I-26 One of the most powerful ichor formulas to date, the only subject ever injected with it emitted an enormous burst of radiation shortly thereafter. However, he did survive, and was granted an immense degree of power, being gifted with delayed aging, telepathic resistance, godlike levels of physical might, flight, and the ability to manipulate and create vast amounts of radioactive energy. I-34 I-34 causes subjects to gain vast superhuman strength and stamina, as well as endowing them with the ability to transform into a state where their entire body becomes living metal, which bolsters their abilities even further and halting their aging so long as they remain in that form. I-34 has an extremely high fatality rate, with 95% of subjects administered with it having certain body parts randomly transform into metal, resulting in their deaths. I-35 I-35, is a more potent version of I-8, and when administered at a safe dose, allows recipients to gain low levels of superhuman strength, durability, and a healing factor that allows them to recover from most wounds within about a day. Furthermore, recipients of a standard dosage gain a top running speed of around four hundred miles per hour. At dosages with higher lethality rates, speeds can be increased, with the maximum speed ever recorded by an I-35 enhanced individual being around one thousand three hundred miles per hour. I-39 The I-39 formula was developed by Doctor Kuklov Andrei Makarovich. Derived from the phenomenally potent I-26, the I-39 grants its recipient a reduced level of the nuclear abilities granted by the I-26, an even more potent regenerative ability, and an identically powerful telepathic resistance. I-42 The I-42 formula is a perfected version of the old I-4 formula. It grants the same permanent physical enhancements, but has a perfect survival rating when administered at the proper dosage. When humans are injected with dosages higher then the standard, the results are always fatalities. Furthermore, when administered to metahumans with preexisting powers, it grants a permanent boost to their abilities. Metahumans can sometimes survive more than a single standard dosage, allowing them to heighten their powers even more. I-43 I-43 grants its users pyrokinetic abilities, the higher with dosage, the more likely it is to be fatal, and the more powerful the abilities. A standard level dosage, which has a 20% survival rate, grants users peak human physical ability, and allows them to manipulate preexisting flames. Higher level dosages would allow for the actual generation of heat and flames, as well as giving a strong resistance to damage from them. I-44 The I-44, known as "Supe", "Super Dope", "Wowza", and "Hyper Roids" is perfectly identical to I-42, with the only difference being that its effects are only temporary, with the standard dosage lasting for approximately a week before requiring a second to maintain it. I-45 Known colloquially as "Pyro" or "Hot Juice", I-45 is a temporary version of I-43. It's effects usually last about twenty four hours, giving users the ability to manipulate existing fire, as well as enhancement to peak human levels. I-46 I-46, known commonly as "Fast Dash", "Speedy", or "Little Rush", is the most common form of speed enhancing ichor. It is a temporary version of I-35, with the standard dosage lasting between two and five days before wearing off.